lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Cartoon Network Nood era bumpers (2008-2010)
Over the course of time, from 2008 until 2010, Cartoon Network has aired many Nood era bumpers with some CN characters as the Noods. With over a decade of these behind us, some will go missing. The following is a list of more notable lost bumpers: UP NEXT: * Transformers: Animated (version 1) (with Optimus as a Nood, with his face mask) * Transformers: Animated (version 2) (with Optimus as a Nood, with showing his lips) * Christmas Specials (with the snowman as a Nood) (LOW QUALITY PARTIALLY FOUND) * Halloween Specials (with a pumpkin as a Nood) * You Are Here (with King Nood) * Toonami (with TOM 4 as a Nood; before it got defunct in September 20, 2008) * Final Five Foster's Up Next bumpers (with Bloo as a Nood) (Regular and Continues) * League Of Super Evil (with Voltar as a Nood) (Without Transitions) * Hole in the Wall (featuring a blank Nood with a red helmet, red elbow pads and red knee pads) * Pink Panther and Pals (with Pink Panther as a Nood) (TOONIX VERSION FOUND) * Ben 10 (Will Arnett) (Not Loud Audio) (FOUND) * Baby Lonney Tunes (Will Arnett) * Chop Socky Chooks (Will Arnett) (PICTURE FOUND) * Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (with Eddy as a Nood) (PICTURE FOUND) * 2010 Up Next Nood bumpers (FOUND) *Mucha Lucha (Greg Cipes) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath Of The Spider Queen (with the alternate pose of the Grim nood) *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (with the alternate pose of the Grim nood) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (Greg Cipes) *My Gym Partner's A Monkey (Greg Cipes) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Greg Cipes) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Greg Cipes) *Camp Lazlo (Greg Cipes) *Codename: Kids Next Door (Greg Cipes) *Teen Titans (Greg Cipes) *The Powerpuff Girls (Greg Cipes) *"The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!" (with Bubbles as a Nood, with her mouth closed) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (with Bubbles as a Nood, with her mouth closed) *The Powerpuff Girls (with Bubbles as a Nood) (regular version) *Garfield Gets Real (with the clapperboard as a Nood) (it aired in March 2010) (FOUND) *Garfield Pet Force (with the clapperboard as a Nood) *Adventure Time First Up Next bumpers (March 11, April 5-May 28, 2010) *Underfist: Halloween Bash (with Grim as a Nood) (ORIGINAL VERSION) *Doogal (the movie) (with the clapperboard as a Nood) (aired in Thanksgiving 2008) *Shrek (with the clapperboard as a Nood) *Shrek 2 (with the clapperboard as a Nood) *Shrek the Third (with the clapperboard as a Nood) *The Powerpuff Girls ("Continues" variant) (FOUND) *Scary Godmother 2: The Revenge of Jimmy (with the clapperboard as a Nood) (Higher quality) *Snow Day (with the clapperboard as a Nood) *Skunk Fu! (Will Arnett) (FOUND) *Batman: Mystery of Batwoman (FOUND) *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (with Scooby as a Nood) *Fried Dynamite (with a corndog as a Nood) *Ice Age (with the clapperboard as a Nood) *Ice Age 2 The Meltdown (with the clapperboard as a Nood) *Ice Age 3 Dawn of the Dinosaurs (with the clapperboard as a Nood) *Dynamite Action Squad (with the DAS mascot as a Nood) *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (with Scooby as a Nood) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (with 2010 style of the Scooby nood; premiered few month before came Check it era) *The Thumbtastic Afterschool Event (with the clapperboard as a Nood, but without the "MOVIE" word) *Saturday Crushzone (with the clapperboard as a Nood, but without the "MOVIE" word) *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (with Numbuh 1 as a Nood) *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (with Numbuh 1 as a Nood) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (with Bloo as a Nood) *Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo? (with Lazlo as a Nood) *My Gym Partner's A Monkey: The Big Field Trip (with Jake Spidermonkey as a Nood) *My Gym Partner's A Monkey: Animal School Musical (with Jake Spidermonkey as a Nood) *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (with Ben Tennyson as a Nood) *Ben 10: Race Against Time (with Ben Tennyson as a Nood) *More "Continues" up next bumpers *Gormiti: The Lords of Nature Return! OTHER BUMPERS * ASSORTED NOODS FOUND HERE!! (there is a part 1 to the video) * "Scientist" Nood bumper (PARTIALLY FOUND) * TDI Bumper featuring Cody and Gwen (Better Quality) (PARTIALLY FOUND) * Johnny Test bumper (PARTIALLY FOUND) * Chowder Grocery Checkout ID * Pokémon Grocery Checkout ID * Pokémon Thumb Wrestling bumpers (PARTIALLY FOUND) * Naruto Chopping a Block bumper (TOONIX VERSION FOUND) * Testcard bumper (used if Cartoon Network is having technical difficulties) (low quality FOUND) * 2010 Nood Bumpers (FOUND) *TV-PG Disclaimer (FOUND) *Sign off bumper (without glitches) (FOUND) *Skateboard bumper (PARTIALLY FOUND) *Nood Dominos bumper (Blue version) (FOUND) *Another Wave bumper featuring female characters; such as Panini, Gwen Tennyson etc. (low quality FOUND) *The Secret Saturdays bumpers (Higher quality) *Thanksgiving 2008 bumpers *The Secret Saturdays "Billboard" bumper *Ed, Edd n Eddy "Billboard" bumper *A nood bumper of Johnny Test featuring a magnet (TOONIX VERSION FOUND, NOOD VERSION PARTIALLY FOUND) *More The Clone Wars bumpers *Halloween "Chowder tries to scare Shnitzel" bumper (FULL version at the beginning) *George of the Jungle "George swings the vine and knocks the logo" bumper *Halloween "Flapjack made a Jack O' Lantern Nood" bumper (without glitches) FINDINGS * 5/27/18: It has been confirmed that there is no Nood bumper for Looney Tunes, Casper's Scare School, and the original Pink Panther. Gallery Science.PNG 6_olive,_the_other_reindeer-2009-12-12-0.jpg 7_total_drama_island-(rundown)-2009-05-25-0.jpg References Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost Cartoon Network Category:Lost CGI Category:2008 Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Audio Category:Partially Lost Media Category:Lost Animation Category:Rare animation Category:2009 Category:2010